


silver is rarer than gold

by hermicnee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Autistic Hermione Granger, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Ron Weasley, Black Hermione Granger, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Fred Weasley is a Good Sibling, Gen, George Weasley is a Good Sibling, Ginny Weasley is a Good Sibling, Good Slytherins, Harry Potter Has ADHD, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, How Do I Tag, I mean KIND OF?, Manipulative Molly Weasley, Molly Weasley Bashing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POC Harry Potter, Percy Weasley is a good brother, Protective Fred Weasley, Protective George Weasley, Protective Percy Weasley, Ron Wealsey has ADHD, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Ron Weasley is a Good Sibling, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Slytherin Pride, Slytherin Ron Weasley, Slytherins, Tags May Change, Trans Charlie Weasley, Trans Ginny Weasley, Trans Hermione Granger, Trans Ron Weasley, he shall get it, hes best boy truly, just a lil, love that, theyre all iconic, those havent been stated yet but, those havent been stated yet but!!!, why isnt that a tag smh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermicnee/pseuds/hermicnee
Summary: IN WHICH the golden trio are slytherins instead of gryffindors and it makes a difference.YOU KNOW THE CLASSIC STORY of Harry Potter, of a lion boy who had equally lion-like friends. This is a different tale, however. Same people, different houses. Instead they're snakes. Snakes who are cunning, determined, prideful, ambitious, clever. Instead of proud lions who shake their manes and roar for the world to see they are snakes who stay close to the ground, hiding in the grass, and watch and wait to attack.THIS STORY WILL GO DIFFERENTLY than what you expect. And it may be hard at first but soon I suspect you'll grow to like the snakes who are much more cunning and clever than prideful lions. There will be less death, more friends and much more tragedy. But perhaps that's a good thing?
Relationships: idk yet - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 105





	1. i. hermione jean granger

IN ANOTHER WORLD HERMIONE Jean Granger is a Gryffindor. She is a lion with a bushy mane, bossy words and books clutched to her chest. In another world she roars and prowls like a lioness. But this, you'll soon find, is not that world.

In this world, Hermione Jean Granger is different. She is tough because of her dark skin that makes people sneer. She is witty because bullies like to throw jabs at her. She is loyal to the fictional characters she reads about because she has nobody else. And she is clever because her mother tells her to be the best. 

In this world, Hermione is a snake. She still has a lion mane of bushy curls, she still has bossy words when it comes to some things and she still clutches books to her chest when she is lying awake at night. But she is a snake who watches and slithers close to the ground to not be seen unless need be. 

Hermione Granger raises her hand and answers every question until the teachers just ignore her and her mother plays her like a puppet with kinds words when she gets good grades and disappointed frowns when she gets so much as a 99. Hermione Granger has a father who gives her warm smiles and soft hugs with his long arms and sneaks her fictional books so she can visit another world he cannot give her. 

Hermione is determined, with her head high and back straight, because she has to be if she wants her mother to give her kind words and soft hugs instead of frowns and disappointment. Hermione is clever because she has to be when the bullies get angry at her good grades and know-it-all attitude. She is resourceful because she has to be quick to know the answers to every little question.

She does not get many pleasures in life. She has her Andrew Granger's large, dimpled smile and some ice cream when her mother is not home and fantasy books she keeps under her bed. And she holds these to her chest because without them she would not survive her mother's frowns and cold words. 

She had ballet at some point, too. With girls she'd call friends and who genuinely liked her and didn't care for her skin nor know-it-all facts. But then ballet was ripped away by her mother because she was not the best and her mother claimed it was "distracting" her from her schoolwork. So after that she kept her pleasures close and didn't tell her mother about them so Emma Granger wouldn't rip them away, too. 

This Hermione Jean Granger was one who learned to keep her back straight, her hand up in the air and to do what she was told- not because she cared for rules but because she wanted to survive. This Hermione Jean Granger kept the good of her life close to her heart and pretended to bat away the bat. This Hermione Granger had a mother who forced her to be the best (because, Emma claims, people will hurt her for her skin if she isn't smart and clever) and a father who tells her stories about worlds far beyond her reach. 

Her mother taught her that if she was the best then she wouldn't have to care about people who glared at her skin, that if she were smart and clever and ambitious she could survive. Her father taught her to dream and love and smile so large her cheeks hurt. 

This Hermione Granger was different from another Hermione for another life. Another Hermione had two dentists for parents and was bossy and a know-it-all just because- this Hermione had a cold businesswoman of a mother, a kind writer of a father and was the best because she had to. 

This Hermione, who was eleven years old and too straight backed for a child, and looked at the stern woman who came to their door in odd green robes and she smiled. She smiled even when her mother argued that her daughter could not be a witch, smiled when her father gave her bushy hair an affectionate ruffle and a wink, smiled when the stern woman gave her a twitch of a lip and told her of a magical world. A magical world like the ones her dad told her about but this time, this time the world was right at her fingertips and she could touch it- be in it.

This Hermione saw the wizarding world, people who wore odd robes and didn't care for her skin or bushy hair, and held it close to her heart so no one could rip it from her.

And when she found friends, a boy with messy hair and a scar and green almonds for eyes and another boy with freckles on every inch of his skin and gangly limps and fire for hair, and she held them close to her heart too. 

But that, that would come later. For now Hermione would read every word of the wizarding world and slouch in her seat by her window while she waited for September and ignored her parents arguing about her. For now, Hermione will hold what she has close.


	2. ii. ronald bilius weasley

IN ANOTHER WORLD RONALD Bilius Weasley is a lion, like Hermione Granger. He has fiery hair that matches the red on his robes and has sharp teeth he uses to snap at people. He is a lion who growls and is in a pride with other lions. But this is different.

This Ron Weasley is a snake in a pride of roaring lions. At first glance, he is like the rest. He has fire for hair, freckles on every bit of skin and has hand-me-down robes from his brothers. That's what everyone at Hogwarts thinks when they see him, they think 'just another Weasley who will be a lion' and will go on about their day because that's nothing different.

But he is not just another Weasley. He is not like Bill, with long hair and pierced ears and a mind of sense in a world of chaos. He is not Charlie, with burn marks on his arms and shoulders and a love for dragons and creatures and a smile of understanding at every unbelievable thing in his life. He is not Percy, with glasses firm on his nose and a smart mind in any situation and who rather read books then play Quidditch with his siblings. He is not Fred and Geroge (but honestly, who is?), with lopsided grins and popular with everyone and a love to make people laugh. He is not Ginny, with scabby knees and long fire hair that she keeps threatening their mum to cut and attention from their parents that she does not want.

(Well, actually Ron is close to Ginny because they are the youngest and she doesn't want attention from their smother of a mother and an distracted father. They sneak out to play Quidditch because their brothers don't like their little brother to ruin their games and they see Ginny as a small thing who can't play at all because she's a girl. They laugh and smile in the dark night and share secrets, of how Ron wants to be different and how Ginny wants to be not just a female Weasley. They pinky promise on the damp ground, at ages nine and eight, and swear to make themselves more than just Weasleys.)

But Ron Weasley was different from every one of his siblings. He had no attention from his parents because they had five older sons to look after and the younger daughter they've always wanted. He is just not important because he doesn't pull pranks, have to be told to eat because he only reads, has a dangerous love for dragons nor does he have hair their mum cuts. Ron is just the sixth Weasley who was eight months old when Molly Weasley got pregnant with Ginny.

He got left overs from his parents. His mum gave him distracted kisses on his head when she's running after the twins, his dad gives him second thoughts of hugs before he leaves for work. He is not important in his family's eyes because he hasn't done anything worth importance.

In another world, Ron Weasley probably becomes bitter over it. In this one he does become a little bitter but he also learns to survive. He plays Quidditch with Ginny when their parents are going after the twins, he runs to be the first to get food because if not he won't have as much, he learns to clean and put bandaids over his cuts because Molly focuses on Ginny instead.

In this world, Ron Weasley goes into a nearby wizard town and charms them into getting food or money for himself. He learns chess from Bill and at only eight he sits in a wizard pub and bets others to play with him and he always leaves with money in pockets.

Ron Weasley, in this world, doesn't want to be the same as his siblings. His siblings are loud and lions who roar and give sharp grins. He knows he is different from his family and wants everyone else to know that.

He is determined to prove himself as not another Weasley with fire hair and freckles and old robes. He is prepared for his non-attentive parents and his loud siblings and the world who doesn't give him a second glance. He is charming and sneaky because how else would he get pockets full of money from wizards who don't suspect this tall, gangly child to be better at chess than them.

In another world, Ronald Weasley will see himself in the Mirror of Erised being Quidditch Captain of Gryffindor and being Head Boy. In this world, he will see himself being a Slytherin and being able to be different from his brothers. But thats for later.

For now, Ron Weasley will play wizards like fools and will let Ginny sneak him and herself out at night to play Quidditch because she doesn't like attention like their brothers and he is surviving his lions of a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love ronald weasley he deserves better. so i didnt know what to do for ron until i read a tumblr post about how ron was only like 8months old when molly got pregnant with ginny and i was like,,uh i have an Idea. so yea thats the second chapter, ron needs attention and love pls
> 
> i hope u enjoy these sad introduction chapters i make myself sad 😭😭


	3. iii. harry james potter

I THINK BY NOW you know the drill. In another world, Harry James Potter is a lion. He is a child looking for a pride and he finds one, he finds a warm loving pride that roar and run with him. In this one he is a child looking to survive and finds other children who are looking to survive, too. He is more in tuned with being a snake instead of pretending to have a mane and have fur, he is okay with having scales and fangs. 

Harry Potter is stuffed in a cupboard like in the other world, I think in every world he is stuffed in one that makes his throat close and seems like the walls close in. He, at first, had hands red from trying to beat the door down because of the shadows in the corners. He had bruises on his face from Uncle Vernon because he made too much of a ruckus. 

After a while though, Harry adapted and learned to survive. He learned to make breakfast and dinner with a bitten tongue. He kept his head down and shoulders drawn to not get hurt from looking wrongly at them. He spoke softly to the snakes in the garden and let them wrap around his wrist to get warm. 

He survived the looks from teachers when he got into fights with bullies. Ignored the sneers and pointed glares at his dark skin and messy hair that didn't match his emerald green eyes. He pretended to not notice the way people the streets had a careful eye on him when he was with Aunt Petunia to get groceries, that the cashier kept his hands in sight. 

He learned to clean his cuts and nurse his bruises with the little supplies he has in his small cupboard, because no way would his aunt and uncle give him a bandaid or other. He learned to make sure he didn't trip over the old clothes he had and learned to carefully not step on the spiders where he slept. 

Harry survived the hell of a house he was in. He adapted from the warm arms that used to hold him and the soft smiles he'd receive (not that he really remembers) to cold glares and hands wrapped hard around his neck. 

In this world, Harry is ambitious to get away from his aunt and uncle. He is observant to make sure he saw Dudley and his friends at all sides and Uncle Vernon's grubby hands. He is prepared for all they throw at him, the words and slaps and punches and kicks, and is prepared for the world who doesn't care for him.

In this world, Harry Potter learns to rub away his tears at a young age. Learned to wrap old cloths around his cuts. He learned that there is not much good things in his life unless he makes it himself, he has friends in the spiders in the cupboard and snakes in the garden, he has pleasure in the old games and books Dudley doesn't pay attention to so Harry can sneakily take them, he has a good thing in climbing trees at school when the teachers aren't looking because then he can be taller than life.

And he will find good things in the wizarding world and place full of other children surviving the world that hates them. But that'll come later, as of now he is having his head down and trying not to burn the bacon because then he'll get a beating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello yes, harry james potter is a victim of abuse thank u. i know i probably shouldnt post this after i posted chapter 2 but yknow what i love my children too much and im an attention whore who likes comments 😌✨
> 
> okay i swear i wont post anything else today djsjsjsn (also i think this is shorter than the other two chapters and that makes me angry but whatever) hope u enjoyed this mess


	4. iv. child's beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw // implies of parental neglect
> 
> im not dead what a surprise. anyways here you go djsjsj hope u enjoy!!

HARRY SHOULD'NT HAVE EXPECTED anything else from his Uncle and Aunt. But if anything, Harry was good at getting on his feet after his "family" does something to him. Then again, he's never been abandoned in a train station he's never been to. Being abandoned at grocery store or school? He can do that, walk home or manage to convince a person to drive him there (though the latter was difficult, no one liked driving a boy with dark hair and too wild hair and an odd scar.)

He didn't really know what to do in this instance. Besides, Hagrid never even told him where the entrance to the train was. So, he was a little fucked. His old, battered, dirty, too big converse softy tapped against the hard ground in anxiety. 

His breathe caught in his throat from the tens and twenties of people around him, brushing shoulders and walking into him on accident. He curled his sweaty palms and tried to walk quicker, hating the crowds of tall people in dark coats battling against his small, ratty frame.

Harry finally managed to escape to a slightly more empty area when he saw the signs for 9 and 10. But where would 9 3/4 be? He frowned softly, were wizards really that...stupid to not have new wizards, who have no inkling of this world, be shown where to go?

He scoffed and walked forwards to a train guard before backing off, thinking he probably would think he was insane if he asked about 9 3/4. Right when he was about to give up, call Uncle Vernon and admit defeat he heard it.

"— packed with Muggles, like always, of course!" A plump and short woman huffed as she and four boys and a small girl followed her through the crowd of people not seeming to care about the group. 

All of them had pale skin, freckles on every inch of their skin, and fiery red hair. One of the boys had curly dark orange hair, half rimmed glasses perfectly set in front of his blue eyes, and a tall and thin build. The next two were identical with shaggy bright hair, brown eyes, and shorter than their (Harry had to guess) brother- one was slightly taller than the other, however. The final boy was almost as tall as the identical boys, he had slightly brighter hair than them, with sky blue eyes and a long nose. The girl was a short child, with chin length, bright ginger hair, a bounce in her step, and round dark brown eyes looking everywhere. 

Harry quietly walked to them with pursed lips and curious eyes.

They must be wizards and witches right? If their mother's yell of muggles was anything to go by, but also, why the hell would a witch/wizard yell freely about muggles when said muggles were around them?

Harry didn't want to be rude, but with things piling up he may come to the conclusion that wizards were a little dumb. 

Nevertheless, it'd be nice to know where to  
go, so he huffed quietly and walked behind them. He watched as they stood a little ways from the 9 and 10 signs. 

The little girl turned and jumped at the sight of him, with his trolley of his old suitcase and his owl. She grinned and tugged on the boy in front of her's sweater, "Ron, Ron."

Ron turned with a curious raised eyebrow. He stopped at the sight of Harry and blinked in surprise before giving a small smile, "'Ello. Are you a first year too?"

Harry gave a smile, it was awkward and wobbly since he hasn't smiled in a long time. "Um- yeah. I'm Harry." 

He held out his hand and the boy glanced at his scar, which was ugly and red with a lightning striking down from his forehead through his right eyebrow and eye and slicing through his left eyebrow before stopping at the bridge of his nose and under his left eye. He loved it yet hated it. 

But the boy didn't say anything about it and smiled larger and came to shake his hand, "I'm Ron Weasley, nice to meet you." 

The girl jumped on her heels in impatience before she jumped in to shake Harry's hand once Ron let go. "And I'm his sister! I'm Ginny! I'm going to be a first year next year," She smiled largely as Ron ruffled her hair with a giggle. Harry gave a more genuine smile, a bit more firmer than the last one. 

He peaked away from the grinning siblings and looked to see the women and the other boys gone- before one of the twins peaked out from the wall between 9 and 10. His brown eyes looked around frantically before landing on the trio and giving a grin.

Harry could see the anxiety in his smile though, even if its large and shining. He came out and quickly walked to them to ruffle Ron's hair and wrap an arm around Ginny. 

"You dummies, mum was worried about you!" Harry could tell the boy was lying. The mum wasn't worried one bit, and by the way she seemed to be not really observant she probably didn't even notice they were gone. But the boy definitely noticed, and definitely was worried. Harry smiled a little, at least they had someone looking out for them.

Or maybe more than one, because the other twin bounded out and ran to them. "I see Georgie found you! Mum was about to freak out, so lets go see her yeah? Besides the trains gonna go."

Another lie, at least about the mum freaking out. But he was like his twin, worry in his bones even with a careless smile on his face. 

Ron and Ginny seemed to know too by the way Ron gripped onto George arm and Ginny made the other twin pick her up. 

Ron grinned to Harry, "Well c'mon! We can get a compartment together, too!"

Harry smiled back, the smile was the most genuine one he's ever given. 

The twins went first with Ginny while Ron stayed by him as he explained what to do. He stayed by him when the ran in together and found his siblings and mum.

The eldest one seemed to be trying to distract the mum as the twins and Ginny ran up, with Harry and Ron following quickly. The mum turned with a pinched frown as she gripped George's ear, ignoring the grunt and the way the other twin stiffened. 

"Where did you and Fred go? And did you take your baby sister to do a prank? Do not make her a troublemaker you two!" She waged her finger and let go of his ear. The boy rubbed at it gently and frowned softly, Fred pressed against him and gave a smile.

"Don't worry mum! We didn't do anything."

The mum glared before turning to gently wrap a hug around Ginny, ignoring the way the girl stiffened and leaned away. She let go until she only had one arm wrapped around her and gave smile at Ron and Harry, "Oh Ron who is your friend?"

Ginny leaned as far as she could get from the arm and let her older brother, the one with glasses, put his hands gently on her shoulders. 

Ron gave a fake smile, "Oh um, this is Harry."

She gave a grin and put her arms around him for a hug. Ron gave a sympathetic frown as Harry stiffened and stood there. Thankfully she let go quickly and grinned, "I'm Molly Weasley, dear."

Harry gave a small smile, it was as genuine as the ones he gave the Dursley's or mean students at school. She clapped her hands and he pushed down the flinch at the loud and sudden sound.

"Ok then boys! Go onto the train now! Percy do well like always!," Percy looked anxious at the words and picked at his pin. "Fred, George don't cause trouble now!" Fred made a face and George sighed as he still rubbed at his ear, which was fire red. "Ronald dear, make me and your father and Charlie and Bill proud, yes?" Ron paled slightly and gripped his arm. Ginny made a face at her mother's back. 

Percy walked quickly on the train, Ginny walked to the window to wave at him, the twins came up to Harry and Ron with smiles. "We'll help you guys with the suitcases yeah?" They said in unison.

Ron grinned and Harry nodded, he could never get the suitcase up in time with his boney arms. The twins easily picked up their cases and Harry gently held Hedwig's cage as Ron followed behind.

The twins ruffled their brother's fire hair after putting the suit cases up, they gave a wave to Harry before leaving after closing the door gently. Ron melted on one bench as Harry carefully placed the cage next to him as he sat on the other bench.

He looked out the window to see Ginny running up their window and waved happily. Ron placed a hand on the window and grinned back at her, speaking carefully: "Take care of yourself!"

Ginny nodded with a serious face before blowing a kiss and running back to her mum. 

As the train blew and started moving slowly, Harry sat back as Ron grinned in excitement. It seemed they had a kinship in wanting to get away from certain family members.

Harry Potter grinned at Ron Weasley. It was genuine and warm and stable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I'VE FINALLY UPDATED!! sorry for the long wait, but i hope i made up for it for a longer chapter than the others (: 
> 
> sorry if ur a molly stan, i like her well enough, but something about her rubs me the wrong way. maybe it's just my mommy issues that make me cautious of every mom and ready to FIGHT at one mistakes but idk. i really do like molly but shes pretty sucky in this book (at least for now) sorry fjwndjsn
> 
> anyways i love the weasley siblings we have to stan!

**Author's Note:**

> so ive had this idea of golden trio being in slytherin and ive decided to bring it to life because slytherin rights! they shouldve been depicted in a better light so 😌✨
> 
> this is fucking BIG alternative universe. slytherin!golden trio, (maybe) slytherin!ginny, regulus black being alive, being friends with blaise and millie (and sorta friends with draco and pansy)...its wild. but im also adding "Character" (ig?) to the characters because i feel like they werent the best developed? like how hermiones home life is and more of the abuse harry endured and ron's and his family. and im adding a lot of headcannons to this (poc harry, black hermione etc. etc.) so you may not like a few things?
> 
> basically, what im saying is: this is VERY different from the series. it has the core plot and premise but the scenes that happen will be altered. sexualities, races, deaths, and relationships will all be shifted so..be aware. 
> 
> with that said, i hope you enjoy this mess <3


End file.
